The Bet
by Reda
Summary: Zoro and Sanji are forced to room together at an inn. What comes of it? A bet to see who can outlast the other! ZoSan/SanZo Lemony.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes: **First time *really* writing Zoro/Sanji pairing. *crosses fingers* Wish me luck. I'm trying to work on pacing, because I feel like I just rush everything way too much. Argh. This is also the most detailed I have ever been. *feels embarrassed at having written such a thing*

**Disclaimer: **I don't own One Piece. Same old, same old, blah blah...

**Day/Theme: **Sept 5 - "then, tell me what you'll do to me"

**Pairing: **ZoSan/SanZo

**Warning: **Rated M for a reason. Heavy lemon. This is really just an excuse to write a fantasy smut of mine that'll never happen irl because I'm not superhero-strong, nor would I be able to pay for ruining a building. (So now you're either interested or completely turned off, lol)

**Spoilers/Timeline: **8 crew members; may or may not fit into storyline

~!~

The Bet

~!~

Why they had been thrown together, he didn't know. Stuck on this shitty island in this shitty village in this shitty inn with the shitty swordsman of all people! Why had they been forced to room together? Nami had bought three rooms. The girls got a room. Then Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper had danced into one themselves. Franky was out working on the ship, complaining that it had been pushed too hard or some nonsense-reason, all with the evil plan to keep them on this ridiculously female-lacking island (he had only spotted two or three when walking through the streets).

And so he had been thrown in a room with Zoro!

Why? What god hated him so much?

Zoro, of course, had complained at first, but when Sanji started to complain, too, the swordsman had switched sides and turned the situation into a "training" exercise. Like it took an effort to sleep in the same room. So Sanji had gritted his teeth and forced himself to bear it. If the damn swordsman wanted to act like it was some endurance contest, then so be it.

Nami-san had even giggled at the idea, wishing him luck while Robin-chan had smiled and asked, "How long do you think you can last with Swordsman-san?"

Sanji had replied that he could stay with him forever if it took that long, and Zoro's strange look had made him stomp off into the room and slam the door in Zoro's face, refusing to open it for the stupid marimo. At least until the flushed feeling went away.

He walked around the room, taking in the _one_ bed in the corner, but shrugging it off, assuming Zoro would probably just sleep against a wall anyway. After a lot of grumbling to himself about stupid swordsman taking words the wrong way, Sanji made his way back to the door and ran a hand over his face to make sure it wasn't red anymore.

By the time he opened the door again, Zoro had fallen asleep with his back on the door, as if it had really taken more than a few minutes for Sanji to calm down. Because the door had been so suddenly opened, Zoro had fallen back with his head resting on Sanji's feet, opening his eyes to glare up at the cook.

"About time," Zoro growled.

Before the marimo could sit up, Sanji lashed out and kicked him off, managing to successfully throw the swordsman into the wall on the other side of the hallway. Zoro, of course, retaliated quickly, shooting right back. He grabbed Sanji by his shirt collar and spun him around, walking inside just enough so that he could slam the cook against the wall beside the open door.

"That was your fault, shit-cook."

Sanji growled back, his hands against the wooden wall behind him, his legs almost twitching at the need to move. "No, it's your fault for sleeping against the door like an idiot!"

Zoro inched his face closer, and Sanji could feel the man's breath on his face. "I sleep where I fucking want to." He could feel the hands around his collar tighten.

"Yeah, well, you're not sleeping with me!"

The hands on his shirt loosened, let go, and Zoro stepped back, as if putting distance between them. "What?"

Sanji turned to the side and grimaced, lifting a hand to rub at his neck, hating the warmth he felt there. He prayed his face wasn't red again; the last thing he needed was Zoro making fun of him for his reactions - not only was he saying things wrong tonight, he was dropping the facade. Was it because the girls were in another room? As the adventures went on, they seemed less and less surprised to find Zoro and Sanji getting along well enough to venture out in teams together. A thought crossed his mind - _had they planned for something to happen?_

"Just get on the bed," he grumbled.

He turned back to see Zoro's eyes wide as saucers. "_What?_"

This time, he couldn't help the blush. But it was the marimo's fault for taking it the wrong way. "That's not what I meant!" He shouted back, pushing himself off the wall and walking past the green haired man as he made his way to the bed. "Stop having such perverted thoughts. I was just trying to say -"

A hand grabbed his wrists. Stopped him. "I know what you meant."

Sanji froze. That tone of voice...coming from Zoro of all people. It just didn't fit; it didn't make sense; it wasn't...

He turned slowly, ever so slowly, and blinked at the serious expression on the swordsman's face. That expression, usually directed at an enemy, or a new member to the crew that he didn't trust. And yet, the grip on his wrist was just the opposite. Soft, gentle, almost tender...

Sanji looked into those eyes again, feeling his heart start beating faster than it should be. Feeling panic because of what it could mean. Zoro's expression didn't change as Sanji stared back at him, and neither of them spoke, heightening the tension.

In a desperate attempt to keep the moment from developing any further, Sanji bent his head and snickered. Which caused Zoro to frown. "What?"

"You're such an idiot, marimo," he replied, trying to appear calm as he lifted his head to meet the swordsman's eyes.

But Zoro didn't look pissed. Or put out. Or...upset at all. Instead, there was an almost feral gleam in his eyes now, and there was that damned familiar know-it-all smirk. "Oh?" He chuckled. "I bet I know more than you think."

Before Sanji could respond with a witty comeback, Zoro tightened the grip on his wrist and forced him forward. Sanji opened his mouth to protest but Zoro's lips on his own surprised him into silence and then a tongue entered and he felt his face heat up with what should have been anger. After all, how dare the damn marimo steal a kiss like that? These lips should have been for Nami-san only.

But there was something about being forced...He should have been pissed at Zoro, but for some reason he could only open his mouth more and invite him in. He could only relax, feeling the grip on his wrist loosen with him. He could only close his eyes, raise his hand to reach around behind Zoro, aiming to touch the back of the green hair; he lifted his tongue inside his mouth, touching Zoro's only to feel it retreat.

And then the shitty swordsman _backed off!_

Sanji opened his eyes and glared at the no longer close marimo. "See?" Zoro said with a smirk while crossing his arms at his chest and turning around. "You take the bed. I'll be just fine over here."

For a moment, Sanji couldn't do much but stare after him, glaring at that short absurdly-colored green hair. He couldn't think straight, but at this point he didn't really care. How dare Zoro go and make him horny like that and then just leave him hanging, as if it was just playful and nothing more? Damn it all, he was _not_ going to be the sputtering fool!

With a growl, he attacked, lifting his leg, springing forward. "Bastard!" He shouted as he slammed into the back of the marimo, knocking Zoro face first against the wall.

"Ow!" Zoro snapped while Sanji maneuvered himself behind the unsuspecting swordsman. Full of determination, Sanji wrapped his arms around Zoro's waist, worked at his stupid, ugly haramaki a bit, and shoved his hand into Zoro's pants, discovering yet another secret about the dirty marimo. "O-Oi! What the h-nngh!" Zoro apparently went commando.

Oh, this was going to be to be some sweet revenge.

Grinning almost maniacally, Sanji started to tease the marimo back, lightly stroking his hardening erection. He was pleasantly surprised to learn that Zoro had another secret: he _also_ blushed _and_ he made some of the sweetest sounding moans he had ever heard.

"Gehhh...s-stop..." Zoro murmured, his hands reaching around to grab at Sanji's arms, squeezing down, as if trying to make a point.

In the back of his mind, Sanji was wondering why Zoro wasn't fighting back more. He should have pulled away by now, pushed him back, thrown him around. _Something_, but the damn marimo just sat there and took it. Was Zoro really enjoying the moment and just saying 'stop' to hide it?

_'That must be it. How dare he call me the pervert when he's sitting here enjoying something that should be revenge.'_

As a response to the tightening grip around his arms, Sanji lightly squeezed back, earning another moan for his efforts. And a hissed, "Shiiiiit."

Sanji chuckled, feeling pleased with himself for getting the best of the marimo so quickly. He had Zoro so weak, the man was leaning forward, a hand now pressed against the wall in front of him as if for balance. Sanji smirked and moved his face closer to the back of Zoro's neck, kissing at the spot between neck and shoulder, sucking slightly, grazing his teeth along the skin, all the while keeping up a consistent pumping motion. Zoro shivered in response to the suckle, his skin growing warmer.

Sanji was feeling so proud of himself, he slowed and moved his lips to Zoro's left ear, knocking the three earrings around a bit before whispering. "You're so fucking sensitive, I bet I could get you off and all you can do to me is turn me on a little."

It made Zoro freeze for just a second before suddenly reaching around and forcefully removing Sanji's hands, as if he was just now realizing what was happening. In the span of a few seconds they had shifted positions. Sanji had his back against a wall again, and Zoro had his hands on the cook's shoulders; the pink blush had turned to a dark red.

"Keh," Zoro grunted. "Even if you are a pervert-cook, I doubt you're better than me at anything."

Sanji felt his eyebrow lift as his lips did the same shortly after. "Oh?"

He chuckled, reaching out to pull the swordsman's white shirt free from the haramaki and force his hands underneath to find the raised part of Zoro's skin where the long scar marked him. Sanji traced it in a rush with his full palm, rubbing a circle around the nipple when he passed it. Which made Zoro shiver and moan. And Sanji could only let his eyes light up, feeling damn sure that he was going to win this bet.

"You're so sensitive, marimo; surely you aren't a virgin?"

He was quite surprised to see the swordsman blush violently, but he had expected the snapping retort at least. "Shut up! Just because I don't fuck with every pretty girl I can find like you -"

"I do not!" Sanji snapped back. Zoro's raised eyebrow made him explain himself, as if he had to defend his actions. "Just because I flirt with the ladies, it doesn't mean I have sex with all of them!"

Zoro shrugged, as if his point had already been proven, and he moved his hands down to the hem of Sanji's pants, snapping them open roughly. "O-Oi! I didn't say you could -"

Lips silenced him again, a tongue reaching in and slapping at his own. It took him a moment to respond, feeling dazed by the intimacy of it all. But he _did_ respond, trying to get his own tongue into Zoro's mouth and make a claim, but Zoro would have none of it, backing off yet again when it was just starting to heat up and get good.

For a moment, he stood there dazed, palms against the wall behind him. And then he felt cool air hit his legs as his pants and underwear came down - because _he_ wasn't an indecent idiot marimo. He was about to voice a complaint when he noticed that Zoro was on his knees, and his first indicator that Zoro was in such a position...was the feeling of hot breath on his member. And then a tongue licked it from base to tip before lips enclosed around the erection.

"Ahh - asshole, that's cheating!" Sanji cried out, pressing himself further against the wall behind him, feeling his fingers clawing at the wood at his back as pleasure seemed to explode through him, generating from that area of his body.

Zoro pulled back and smirked up at him. "And what you were doing earlier isn't cheating?"

Sanji sent him as much of a death glare as he could manage with his heart beating this fast and his face this insanely hot. Zoro noticed it and bent over, his tongue slipping out and licking at the tip of Sanji's member, lapping up the precum.

Sanji shivered and then got himself in control of his own body in time to kick out and yell, "Fucking marimo!"

The kick smacked Zoro in the stomach, sending him to lay sprawling on his back on the floor. Clenching his fists, Sanji leapt after him - kicking his pants, underwear, and shoes off in the process. As Zoro lay there recovering from the sudden attack, Sanji took control back, ripping the black pants off to reveal the object of this contest. Determined to one-up the swordsman, Sanji gripped the bottom of Zoro's member with his hand, squeezed once, pumped twice, and then proceeded to wrap his mouth around it. He let his tongue play with the tip, lapping up precum as his hand continued to pump.

"Gahhh...! Fu-ck!" Zoro's cries started out loud and then reduced to muffled moans. "Mmmf..."

When Sanji stole a glance, he saw the marimo with one arm bent above him, fingers clawing at the carpet beneath them. Zoro's eyes were closed tightly with one hand covering his mouth in an effort to quiet the cries. With a smirk, Sanji hummed, knowing this would get a good reaction because it had always been one for him whenever someone gave _him_ a blowjob.

He wasn't disappointed. "Shiiii-ahh-" Zoro cried while arching up, forcing his member down Sanji's throat; whether it was intentional or not, Sanji fumed angrily, starting to yell at the swordsman while it was still in his mouth. He stopped mid-thought because the accidental hum caused Zoro to moan something else, something erotically specific. "Saaaaaan - jii."

Something about it made Sanji blink, and he sat up, dropping everything, sitting there on his hands and knees, staring at the heaving chest of the swordsman. _He just said my name. What the fuck...he never does that. It's always some insult, not..._

Apparently, Sanji's little break of quiet musing was all Zoro needed to pull himself back into control. First the swordsman reached out with an arm, wrapped a fist in Sanji's shirt and pulled the cook forward and down to latch their lips together again. Sanji moaned into his mouth - a quite unexpected reaction - and Zoro moaned back. But then the green haired swordsman knocked his legs into Sanji's and pushed up and sideways, forcing them to roll over to where Sanji was now the one with the floor beneath him.

Before Sanji could even digest what was happening, Zoro released the kiss and replaced tongue with fingers. "Wha da hell?" Sanji asked around the fingers.

Zoro's face was red, his breathing was heavy, but his eyes were hot with passion, anger included. "I'm going to fuck you _so_ hard for doing that."

Sanji blinked, both hating and loving the feel of the strong swordsman straddling him; he felt his own blush betray him. Zoro didn't seem to notice, though, removing the fingers from his mouth and poking at his entrance instead. Sanji stiffened when they entered and something clicked in his brain.

_Hell no, not like this._

"Relax," Zoro muttered. "It hurts worse if-"

Sanji cut him off, reaching between them and grabbing Zoro's member in his hand again, pumping a few times before letting his thumb make little circles around the tip and poke across the slit a few times. He got the reaction he wanted. Zoro froze what he was doing, getting weak and having to throw his hands to the floor on either side of Sanji to keep from falling forward.

"Uhn...s-stop damn it, I'm gonna..."

"That's the point, asshole!" Sanji snapped, reaching around with his other hand and letting his frustration get the better of him, shoving his fingers into Zoro, scissoring, poking, prodding without mercy.

"O-OI!" Zoro shouted, his arms shaking. "Y-You're supposed to-uhn..."

Sanji pumped faster, harder, while working his other fingers, trying to do all that he could to... With a groan, Zoro finally fell on top of him, having lost control completely. As soon as it happened, he forced the swordsman around, switching positions yet again. Keeping a grip on Zoro's dick - squeezing to enforce the point - Sanji positioned himself where he wanted, and forced his way inside the green haired marimo idiot. He _would_ win this damn bet; he would _not_ let himself lose against the swordsman when it came to sex; he absolutely refused.

"Daahhhhh-" Zoro cried out, loud and long. He even managed to change pitch when Sanji switched angles slightly, successfully hitting the rather vocal swordsman's sweet spot. "Damn you," Zoro breathed between thrusts, moaning at every movement.

Sanji felt like moaning himself, but he managed to keep his quiet and hidden behind each of Zoro's. At one point, Zoro reached up and fisted fingers into Sanji's shirt again, so Sanji increased his pace both with his own thrusts and with the handjob he was giving the marimo's member. Zoro's fingers stayed clenched in the fabric, but his arm went slack and Sanji felt himself pulled forward, going even deeper.

He moaned and shuddered, and inwardly cursed as he felt himself ejaculate into the swordsman, but when he looked at his hand he discovered that Zoro had finished as well. After a few moments spent to reclaim breath, Sanji pulled out and smirked down at Zoro.

"I win," he said.

Zoro's eyes opened and glared, but then he smirked, too. "The bet was to see who would get the other off, not who topped. I think I win."

Sanji scowled. "You went off seconds before I did!"

"Did not! You were first!" Zoro shouted back, sitting up, sweat soaking his body, white shirt included.

Sanji rolled his eyes and stood up. He needed a shower. Now that he could think clearly, he couldn't believe he had just been inside the dirty marimo. He shivered.

...

The next morning, back among the crew with the ship fixed (Sanji still believed it could have all been a ploy by Franky to keep them on the island for some strange reason), Zoro and Sanji were still arguing back and forth. And the crew couldn't make any sense of it.

"I said you were first!"

"It doesn't matter what you say, shitty marimo, you're still lying to yourself!"

"I have more stamina. Why would I ever be first?"

"Fucking idiot. Fighting and sex are two different things!"

~!~

_A/N: Uh huh...Well, that was my first Zoro and Sanji smut. Wasn't too terrible, was it? *dodges flying vegetables* Anyway... *clears throat* Will this dispute ever be settled? Will Zoro get back at Sanji for dominating him? Find out September 7th for the update! Stay tuned. *end transmission*_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes: **Kehehe...Well... This is certainly turning into more than I originally thought. Why, plot bunnies, why? Let me finish a story before popping out new ideas damn it all! Point: Day 1 was first chapter; Day 2 _and_ 3 are in this chapter because day 2 ended with a surprise to me.

**Disclaimer: **Nope, don't own it. Should be obvious. Oda-sensei would never let this happen (I don't think O.o)

**Day/Theme: **Sept 7 - "a man is sufficient"

**Warnings: **Yaoi relationship; no smut this time, sorry; I tried but the characters took it somewhere else (damn these two!) I also cut it at a cliffhanger because I'm feeling sick and giving myself a headache trying to keep everything organized.

~!~

The Bet

~!~

Day 2

~!~

The next day, their arguing continued. A constant stream of insults and "you were first" corrupted the StrawHat ship the entire day. Luffy, at one point, asked them why they wouldn't want to be first, to which Zoro replied, 'because being first is weak' confusing the captain further. Sanji had to respond to such a statement, claiming that Zoro must be weak then. Which started them off again.

Robin tried to interrupt next, asking what would happen if they were both first. Zoro and Sanji both froze, taking a moment to glare at each other, then at Robin. Then point at each other and exclaim. "He would always be first!" To which Robin laughed and gave up stopping them.

Nami was the one to finally end it. The best way she knew how: with a good smack to the head for both of them. And a shouting complaint that they were annoying her and causing way too much commotion.

So, as a way to make up for Nami-san's anger, Sanji flitted his way to the kitchen, managing to successfully avoid the damn marimo for the rest of the day. Well, for most of the day. There was a time, close to midday, when Zoro entered, opened the refrigerator without asking, and pulled out a bottle of sake.

Sanji, of course, had to complain. "Oi, you can't just come in and take whatever you want!"

Zoro shut the door and, with the bottle already opened and at his lips, glared back him. "Just because you were first doesn't mean you have a claim."

Sanji clenched his hands and had to think to come up with an insult to respond; he couldn't just keep shouting "no, you" at every snap. Because it took him a while to reply, Zoro smirked and turned around to walk back outside with his prized sake bottle in hand. That was when Sanji noticed the swordsman was walking strange, almost limping.

Putting his cooking utensils to the side, he walked up to Zoro, wrapping his arms around the man's waist before the door could be opened. He felt the swordsman tense at his initial touch, and then strangely relax, raising the sake bottle to his lips and chugging, as if trying to ignore Sanji completely.

"Feeling sore, marimo?" Sanji whispered, resting his chin on the man's shoulder.

This time, Zoro definitely did tense, and from the feel of it he almost choked on his sake, even going so far as to spit some out when lowering the bottle. "What the hell? Why would I be -"

The green haired swordsman got cut off when Sanji took one hand and pulled back enough to squeeze the marimo's ass, earning a jolt from the man in response. "I think you are."

Zoro growled, his free hand clenching at the air in a consistent motion. "I'm going to kill you for that."

Sanji chuckled, knowing the insult was only superficial. After all, Zoro was grinding back against him, whether intentional or not, and it was making him horny again. There was something about their arguments that liked to rile him up, and usually Zoro was so sensitive about close contact. But recently, he had been rather...well...

"If you keep backing up against me like that, I'm going to have to assume your body language means the opposite of what you're actually telling me."

Zoro tensed again, a little shiver running up his back. Sanji grinned against his shoulder and turned his head slightly to kiss his neck, feeling a warmth beginning to spread. Tugging at the green haramaki, he reached a hand down...only to have the door right in front of them open.

And Nami take a step before stopping and staring at the scene, her eyes wide. Saying nothing, she grabbed the sake bottle from Zoro's hand, took a chug, and turned to leave - with the alcohol, tossing a smile and wave over her shoulder. "Next time lock the door at least."

Sanji and Zoro both stared at the closed door for a good minute or two, eyes blinking. Sanji let the thoughts run through his mind as fast as he could allow. Accepted the fact that Nami might no longer be a possible catch, and if she went and told Robin-chan then she would more than likely be out, too. Though Robin might not mind a guy who swung both ways. At least Nami had never seemed to be seriously responding to his flirtations, so if she changed at all it hopefully wouldn't be enough to hint at the rest of the crew.

Unless she told them. She wouldn't tell them, would she?

If she did, then that meant there would have to be an explanation session among the entire crew. What would be the best way to explain the situation? That it was a bet, a contest, nothing more; never was anything close to a serious relationship.

"That witch! She took my alcohol!" Zoro snapped, well after Sanji managed to process everything.

He sighed, dropped his grip on the swordsman - who should have been struggling at least - and turned back to the food. Things were probably better because nothing had happened. He _had_ been in the middle of cooking something. A few minutes wouldn't hurt, but getting lost in something else would have been too much. And then Luffy would have been complaining worse than usual at having to wait twice as long for his lunch.

"There's more in the fridge, marimo."

Zoro grunted; he gave no mention of being caught with Sanji's hand down his pants. Instead, he just opened the refrigerator, grabbed another bottle, and made a snide comment like usual. "So I definitely wasn't first, then."

And, like usual, Sanji threw his extra spatula - which he kept lying around for just such occasions - in the green-haired idiot's face. "Get out!"

~!~

Their next moment alone didn't come until later that night when Sanji found himself on watch, standing on deck, looking down at a still sleeping marimo idiot. The sad part was, he couldn't get himself to do anything, finding it ridiculously hard to _want_ to wake him up. Zoro was sleeping with his arms by his side, hands resting on his lap, back against the railing. His head was tilted back and there was a slight blush on his face. It was so _not_ what he was used to seeing from the swordsman, Sanji didn't know if he could break the rare moment intentionally.

"Uhn..."

Sanji felt his eye twitch when the moan escaped from Zoro's dream and the pink blush deepened slightly. _'He really is the pervert between us, having dreams like that.'_

Leaning down, he grabbed a fistful of the white shirt, pulling Zoro's head back a little further, keeping a close watch on the closed eyes. Eyebrows twitched but other than that, nothing changed in Zoro's sleeping position. Being this close, Sanji could feel the green haired man's panting breaths as well as feel the warm spurts across his cheek. Another moan and he felt his pants get tighter, so he bent down and took a risk, wanting to keep Zoro asleep but unable to hold back.

He brought his lips down to the swordsman's and licked, actually getting a chance to taste and savor this time. Because this time the damn green haired idiot wasn't trying to stake a claim on his mouth and then refusing to be explored in the same manner. Capturing the full taste of the mixture of bitter and sweet, alcohol and sweat, he tried to push a tongue through the surprisingly soft lips, unable to hold back more, knowing the swordsman would undoubtedly wake up now.

He was never wrong.

"O-Oi!" Came the muffled cry.

Which Sanji quickly cut off, seeing his chance the moment those lips opened. While his left hand continued to grip at Zoro's shirt, his right hand came down to rest on the swordsman's leg, running up the thigh, tugging back the damn annoying haramaki.

Underneath him, Zoro tensed, his hands slipping to the deck and pushing against the wood. The blush was still there, and becoming more obvious, if the growing warmth Sanji could feel against his face was any indication. The swordsman tried to voice a complaint again, but Sanji's tongue was too insistent, too greedy, claiming as much of Zoro's mouth as it could - and his fingers were also busy, massaging obviously sore hips.

Another moan and he knew the swordsman was as good as his.

He released their lips in order to come up for air, and couldn't resist smiling at the heavy pants of the usually so in-control swordsman. For a moment, he sat back and admired the weak side of Zoro, smiling at first and then wondering why the green haired man was showing this side to him. It was so out of character from what he was used to, and yet at the same time it felt right, like an embarrassing secret that could only be understood when watching it - as opposed to just being told.

Sitting back and being contemplative gave Sanji's mind the chance to ask the most important question of the night. _'Why am I here?'_

Surely it was just because he wanted to settle the argument, wanted to prove once and for all that he could outlast his rival. Of course there would be no other reason for his prodding. Why would there be? What else could be there?

Zoro's eyes glazed open and the death glare was shot, but Sanji noticed a different gleam hiding back there. Something he had seen the other night and ignored. Something that may have answered the other important question: Why was Zoro _letting_ him do this?

Zoro, the man with over 100 million on his bounty, a man to rival Luffy in physical strength, an ex-pirate hunter, called demon by so many. And here he was, blushing, moaning, and not putting up any kind of fight against someone who had been established as a rival - someone who fought with him constantly; someone who called him nakama only because the captain demanded. Or did he?

Lost in thought, Sanji didn't recognize that Zoro's hand had moved until he felt a thumb rubbing against his palm. "Oi, stop dazing off."

"I'm not-" He tried to snap back, but the swordsman pulled him forward until he could do nothing but fall on top of the muscular chest, trapped between the swordsman's legs, lips once again forced together.

And of course Zoro demanded that he be the one initiating the intimacy. His tongue shoved back against Sanji's and no matter how much the cook struggled to claim a little moment of dominance, Zoro was just that much better at exerting his strength. So, using a sword in his mouth really did make him a great kisser, though a greedy, forceful one.

Sanji moaned into the mouth before he could stop himself, forgetting all else about his position, ignoring the slight ache in his knees, in his arms, because the sensations in his mouth were too great to bother about such trivial things. Zoro moaned back willingly, arms wrapping around him, pulling him closer.

Something snapped in Sanji's mind, a warning. _'Things are getting too intimate; too close; too much; too fast; not with him; never serious...'_

He didn't think there had ever been or ever would be a time in his life when he jumped up and away as fast as he did then. On his feet a good distance from the green haired swordsman, he took a breath, wiped his mouth with an arm. Zoro stared after him, slowly dropping his arms back to his side, frowning, his eyes clouded in anger - clouded because they were hiding a different feeling. There was hurt there. Sanji could see it in the slump of his shoulders.

But the marimo was damn good at hiding it in his voice. "So, you're willing to admit you were first then?"

Sanji scoffed and turned away. "You wish."

As he walked away, trying to put the thoughts and feelings of the past few minutes to the side, he was caught from behind, trapped in a familiar position, though this time their places were swapped. "I do," came Zoro's whisper in his ear.

Sanji growled and kicked backwards, freeing himself from the swordsman's rather loose grip and earning a muffled 'oof' for his efforts. "Get off me, pervert marimo." He walked away again, refusing, absolutely refusing to turn and see the face that was behind him.

He was most definitely not horny anymore.

Zoro grunted behind him, muttering a, "Keh, you started it."

~!~

Day 3

~!~

The next day, their arguments came to an end. In fact, any conversation between them at all came to an end. Zoro avoided Sanji, and the cook did the same to him. Neither one willing to face up or confront the incident of the night before. Things were happening a bit too fast for Zoro to keep up with him, and he was sure Sanji felt the same. So they mutually decided - without actually speaking - to stay away from each other until the initial feelings could blow over.

What had happened in the inn should stay there. Nothing more should come of it. Of that they both seemed to agree, and yet yesterday, last night, they had both acted like they wanted more.

Zoro had been content to sleep it off, but Sanji kept coming up to him. From the incident that Nami had walked in on - why didn't he care more about that, anyway? - to the moment last night when he had been woken from a dream with a kiss.

It was so...weird.

Zoro had figured that the argument would never be settled and it would continue to sneak into their future fights, but Sanji apparently wanted to prove something. Sanji apparently wanted to have a second round in order to prove the truth once and for all. Which...didn't bother Zoro at all, actually.

It should have. He knew it should have. There was nothing else he could think of that should bother him more. But it didn't. And he knew why it didn't.

But how was he supposed to admit it?

Growling to himself, he lifted his weights and tried to focus on the ache in his arms. First one side. Then the other. One. Two. One. Two. A constant cycle. He would quit when he felt like quitting, when Luffy interrupted, or when food demanded to be eaten. Other than that, he wanted to think.

Except he didn't want to think about Sanji, and that's exactly where his thoughts kept going.

Thoughts of that blond hair fluttering with every movement. Thoughts of those blue eyes full of determination, a heated fire that could light to full potential against Zoro. Thoughts of that mouth against his own, inside his own, licking, sucking...

He shook his head, growling at the feel of warmth spreading through his body. _Damn it. This wasn't supposed to happen, not like this..._

Throwing his weights to the floor, he forced the thoughts to the side. But they came right back, insistent and detailed, determined to overtake him. Until he made up his mind. Until he admitted the truth.

But what was the truth?

He scowled and made his way out of the gym, pushing past a curious Luffy, who mumbled something about Sanji being pissed and why did he have to be kicked out of the kitchen? Zoro just grumbled a nonsense response, telling Luffy it was probably his own fault and didn't he have games he could play with Usopp? To which Luffy grinned and ran off, recognizing the mood, strangely understanding.

Zoro made his way to the kitchen and shoved the door open, standing in the doorway, glaring straight ahead at the cook. Sanji didn't turn to look at him, focusing on the dishes in front of him. He was washing dishes alone, intent on his work, refusing to recognize the opening of the door.

"Go away, marimo."

But recognizing his presence all the same.

Zoro crossed the distance between them, put his hands on the cook's shoulders, and spun him around. He gripped the shirt in tight fingers and pulled Sanji's face against his, releasing his inner need with a moan he could feel vibrate between their teeth. For a moment, there was nothing but passion, and he could feel his control wilting; it was always so hard to keep his concentration in the midst of sharing such great, intense emotions with someone he knew.

Sanji was definitely better at that part. "Don't _do_ that, damn it!"

Zoro felt himself pushed away, though his mind was a little dizzy. He could feel his feet walk backwards, could feel hands on his arms pushing him in that direction, could feel the wall hit hard against his back. He blinked and saw Sanji glaring up at him. He tried to reach out and realized Sanji had his arms pinned against the wall. He tried to hold it back, but the blush escaped when the cook moved in closer, nearly suffocating with his proximity.

Sanji scowled, "What part of 'go away' do you not understand?"

"It doesn't have to be serious, shit-cook, but at least I realize it can't be ignored," Zoro scowled back. He had meant to say something else, wanted to say something different, but everything he ever said to the cook came out wrong.

Sanji stared at him, pursed his lips together, then backed off, hanging his head with a sigh. "It really can't, can it?"

Zoro blinked, still standing with his back against the wall. He was about ready to answer, but Nami's exclamation caught them both off guard. "I told you to lock the door!" She shouted, then slammed the kitchen door, making Sanji wince as glasses rattled in the cabinets from the impact.

Sanji mumbled, "She's definitely out of reach now..."

Zoro scoffed and spoke before he could think. "That witch wouldn't be half as good in bed as you are."

Sanji's open-mouthed look had him blushing, making him repeat the words in his head, realizing what he had just said. Before Zoro could come up with an insult to cover up the compliment, Sanji beat him to it, poking a finger at his chest. "Yeah, but you can't even last as long as I can, so what if she's better than you?"

Zoro felt his control snap, felt his frustration and anger explode. "There's no way she's better than me! And besides, you're the one who can't outlast me!"

"Oh don't start that again!"

"But you started it!"

"Because I always start it! Why don't you start something for once?"

Zoro blinked, not knowing if Sanji had meant the double-meaning. But deciding to take it that way anyway. "I was trying to..." he murmured.

He watched Sanji take a step back, watching the cook put a hand to his blond-haired head. He could almost see the gears grinding in his mind. He could almost hear the thoughts, the questions, the choices. He watched the blue eyes, waiting for the answer. Later, he would deny how he had been hanging on Sanji's every word; he would deny how he was watching and waiting so intently. It wasn't like he had actual feelings for the cook or anything; he just wanted... wanted what?

"Maybe later. I don't have the heart to deal with this right now."

Zoro found his hands reaching forward, aiming for the blond's shoulders. But he was slapped aside and glared at. "Why?"

Blinking, Sanji stared back at him. He winced at the look. He could feel the hate building. He was pushing things too fast, but he wasn't good at this. And Sanji's moods were so hard to read, constantly changing his mind, not even understanding his own emotions.

"Get. Out." Sanji growled.

And, trying to fight back the annoying feelings of rejection, Zoro complied.

~!~

_A/N: Ahhhh ~ It turned into something else. I don't know ~ These two characters make such a mess of things. How ever does Oda control them? *bows to Oda-sensei* If you are a pervert like my sister, I'm sorry, the smut would not work for this chapter, so you'll just have to wait. Because there will be more. Another SanjixZoro theme comes on...*looks at monthly planning list* Sept 12 so until then *wave* (Review if you read!)_

_Kairi says: ZoroxSanji smut! Now! GO! *grrrrrrr*_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Notes: **If anyone notices or wonders why I give Zoro rice/fish a lot to eat when he's getting special treatment - Oda-sensei says that is Zoro's favorite foods *nods head*

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Piece; I merely use the characters for my entertainment

**Day/Theme: **Sept 12 - "say not soft things"

~!~

The Bet

~!~

Day 4

~!~

The next day, Zoro spent the entire time in the gym playing lookout volunteering the position for the day and night. Usopp came in at one point to ask a question, but Zoro's grouchiness easily scared him off. Chopper came in shortly thereafter to complain about it because apparently he had scared Usopp so bad the long nosed boy had fallen right off the ladder and broken a bone in his leg. Zoro grunted an apology to Chopper but cared little for Usopp, claiming the sharpshooting liar had brought it on himself.

After that, no one bothered coming to visit. Not even Luffy.

At least, until Sanji chose to mount an invasion.

Zoro was in the middle of practicing his katas when the trap door crashed open. He felt his body tense at the intrusion, startled by the loud noise, and he dropped the weights and spun around, preparing to lash out at whoever had decided to bother him now. The smell of food - and subsequent growl of his stomach - should have warned him.

He watched with wide eyes as Sanji climbed up holding a plate of hot food, which he placed on the floor. The cook met his eyes once and then looked away, pretending to need his eyesight to close the door, sit down, and pull out a cigarette.

Nothing was said between them as Zoro continued to stare, suddenly and strangely very aware of his bare chest and sweaty body.

Sanji puffed smoke out once before breaking the uncomfortable silence. "Stop brooding, marimo."

Zoro clenched his teeth. "I'm not brooding."

"Then why didn't you come down for lunch - or dinner - or anything at all really?"

Zoro shrugged and took the invitation for what it was, sitting down in front of the plate of food, feeling his mouth water at the sight and smell of fried rice and fresh fish. "Lost track of time," he muttered, which was mostly true; his stomach had growled at him once or twice before he started to ignore it completely.

Sanji scoffed. "I'd bet that's only half true, but I don't feel much like betting anymore."

Strangely enough, the comment made Zoro frown and he worked to cover it up by shoveling food in his mouth. It was the perfect opening to bring up the latest events between the two, but he didn't want to start something now. Not if Sanji was trying to bait him into revealing a truth he'd rather keep secret.

Unlike Sanji, _he_ had figured out why his body wanted more and of course he knew why he reacted the way he was right now. But he wasn't going to tell the cook, or at least, he didn't _want_ to tell Sanji. He felt that the cook would have to decipher it for himself or nothing would come of it. And for some unknown reason he _wanted_ something to come out of it. Well, not so much unknown because he knew the reason. He just...

_Gah, even my thoughts are running in circles right now._

Puffing out another cloud of smoke, Sanji broke the silence first. "Right. Well then, I'll just cut to the chase instead of trying to make small talk."

Inside, Zoro could feel his heart start beating faster. He brought the plate of food up to his mouth and glanced over at the cook, nodding his head forward to indicate he was listening. If Sanji wanted to talk, he had no problem letting him. The air was tense enough to set him on edge anyway.

"The way I see it, we have two options," Sanji said. "We can keep going, since I'm sure we both agree the sex was great." Zoro felt his throat constrict and swallowed quickly to keep from choking. "Or we can just ignore it and act as if nothing ever happened."

There was silence beside the sound of utensils hitting a mostly empty plate and Zoro realized the cook was waiting for his opinion. _Damn it, how do I say this without sounding..._ He lowered the now empty plate, swallowed the rest of his food, and took a breath.

"I already said we can't ignore it." He hoped his voice did not sound as breathy and quiet as he thought it did.

But by Sanji's smirk he didn't think there would be any such luck. "I thought you'd say that."

Zoro glanced away, hand strumming on his leg. "Keh, of course, I said it earlier."

When he looked back, Sanji had crawled to sit right in front of him, grinning like a fool. "Yeah, well, I didn't expect the blush."

Zoro felt the heat spread across his face, centering around his cheeks at Sanji's close proximity. He leaned back, his hands moving to rest on the floor behind him, but Sanji crawled forward even more, placing his own arms on either side of Zoro. He felt his eyes widen as Sanji's lips descended, the cigarette having been removed when he wasn't looking.

"O-Oi!"

The complaint was ignored as Sanji leaned in and forced their lips together. Sanji's tongue entered his mouth and Zoro immediately felt his defenses start to activate. At first, he moaned, still with pleasure, his arms trembling slightly as the warmth assaulted his body. He quickly retaliated, his tongue battling back for dominance, but Sanji was already in control and already forcing his way in more.

Zoro shivered and moaned as one of Sanji's hands ran across his bare chest, making his arms weak at the mere touch. The cook's tongue stroked the roof of his mouth and he felt himself losing it even more, giving up on the dominance and working more on staying upright. Then, Sanji's hands dipped into Zoro's pants and grabbed hold of his erection, quickly releasing it from its confinement.

That was when he fell back and lost all sense of control.

~!~

Sanji released Zoro's lips when the marimo fell to the floor. He smirked and looked down at his green haired nakama, basking in the sight of a Zoro gone weak for him. Sanji let his fingers slide up and down the other man's length, admiring the little reactions. Zoro's arms shifted up, putting the bottom of his palms over his closed eyes as he shivered and moaned lightly, teeth biting at his lips in a last ditch attempt to cover the weak sounds.

But Sanji was enjoying it. The flushed face. The panting breathes. The lack of control. He felt like he had won something. The marimo was _so_ fucking sensitive it was almost ridiculous. He would have never guessed, never imagined, that _Zoro_, Mr. "always in control of my body" would have so little control when it came to sex.

He toyed with the marimo a little more before he dropped the man's hard member, leaving him to fight the air for breath. He waited for the other man's arms to drop to his side, and just as the eyes opened, Sanji let himself lay next to the bare chested, smell-of-sweat swordsman, taking one arm and wrapping around it. He felt the marimo tense beside him, and he moved another step by laying his chin on the man's chest before stretching up a little to nibble his neck.

"What the ah... What the hell are you doing?" Zoro growled, his voice quiet and yet thick with emotion.

Sanji smirked and lifted his head to meet Zoro's eyes. "Teasing you is a hell of a lot of fun."

He watched the eyes narrow. Watched the look in those dark eyes change from those of a confused, trapped prey...to a hard glare of an attacker. The mouth split and answered the cook's smirk with a much more feral grin.

"Oh?"

Sanji blinked, knowing he was about to regret - or secretly love - what Zoro was about to do. He tried to prepare for it, sitting up, but he had set himself up by lying next to the man. Zoro rolled around until he was hovering above Sanji, trapping the cook beneath him. Sanji stared up at the marimo and glared.

"Oi, I thought we decided I was -"

Zoro snorted. "We never decided anything. We never do."

And then he was attacking the clothes. Sanji tried a bit of a protest, but Zoro ignored it, latching his lips onto the cook's neck, making him release a traitorous moan of pleasure. Zoro lifted up and those eyes met his again, triumphant, as if to say _'I can do it too.'_

The jacket came off, then the shirt, being surprisingly gently set to the side instead of being thrown like he had expected. But, just because the marimo was being considerate and thoughtful for once, it didn't mean that Sanji was going to let the prick dominate him. He had won something that first night, and he was pretty sure he was better at controlling his sexual reactions than Zoro. So he just had to sit and be patient.

While enjoying every fucking minute of Zoro's suddenly talented tongue. As the marimo worked at removing their pants, he made sure to lick and suck at sensitive parts of Sanji's body that Sanji hadn't even known existed. The cook soon found himself shivering under the swordsman's touch, not sure whether to hate it for being Zoro or love it for feeling so amazing.

A hand touched his member and a moan escaped into the mouth around his lips before he could hold it back. And then Zoro began to toy and tease right back. Running his fingers ever so slowly, poking at the tip, _playing_ with him. Sanji growled and grabbed the swordsman's hair, a little surprised to see the man wince when he pulled him back roughly.

But he ignored it and twisted his legs with Zoro's, not satisfied until he linked around them and was able to get the leverage to roll. He didn't even wince when the marimo's head banged against the floor, but his fingers ran over the green hair, smoothing it down almost subconsciously. Zoro glared at him for a moment, and then Sanji squeezed the marimo's member, earning a wince and a once again flushed face. He pumped a few times before squeezing again, getting a groan out of the swordsman. Still not satisfied, he ran his fingers up slowly and let his thumb run circles around the tip before pumping again.

"Saaaaaaan..."

_There it is. _

He smirked. And stopped.

Zoro's eyes snapped open, met his, and then hands came up and grabbed his shoulders. There was a pause, a moment of silence between them. Then he thought he heard Zoro mutter the word, "Fine," before the marimo ran his fingers down Sanji's arm, ending at his hand, holding it at the palm and lifting the first two fingers as he moved it toward his mouth.

Sanji blinked when his fingers were suddenly in Zoro's mouth and being sucked on. He twitched. "What the hell are you doing?"

Zoro's eyes rolled and he dropped the fingers. "If you're so insistent on being on top, the least you could do is not be an asshole about it."

Sanji growled and tore his hand from Zoro's grip. He sat back and stared at his fingers, as if he wasn't sure what to do with them, coated in the marimo's saliva. He gulped, his brain finally catching up, finally realizing what was happening, what _had _happened.

"Oh. Shit."

Zoro stared at him for a moment, then made a face and reached around to start pumping himself. "Uhn, I wish you would make up your fucking mind."

Sanji watched him for a minute or two - or really just a few long seconds - before he growled and slapped at Zoro's hand, pulling it away and forcing it to the ground. Zoro grunted and reached around with the other hand, only for Sanji to catch him and hold it down too. Which caused Zoro to snap.

"What the fuck do you want?"

Straddling him, forcing his arms to the ground beside him, Sanji felt so superior. He wanted to tease some more; he wanted to drive the marimo insane; he wanted to make him moan and writhe and _beg_. Things weren't any fun if it happened too quickly, if he just fell in to Zoro's pace.

He wanted things done _his_ way, if they were going to do this at all. Zoro was already trembling underneath him, warm, hot, face flushed red, chest heaving with each panting breath. Sanji licked his lips and he could have sworn Zoro tensed.

"Oi, cook, what the -"

Without a word or a warning, Sanji captured those lips again, forcing his tongue through, claiming every little inch that he could. He felt completely in charge, and then Zoro lightly sucked on his tongue, and Sanji pulled back, glad to see the marimo's face even redder, eyes closed, and breath repeating twice as fast. Before Zoro could reorient, Sanji dove again, attacking an ear, nibbling at the lobe, breathing on the earrings to make them jingle. Zoro's hands grasped at air and Sanji pressed harder on the wrists where he was holding him down; he dug his fingernails across the skin on accident and made another discovery.

"Gehh..." Zoro moaned, as if the pain had been a turn on itself.

Sanji processed the information and stored it, calling it a fluke and he was just imagining things. Zoro couldn't really love pain that much, couldn't possibly come back from every fight bloody as hell because he thought pain felt good.

His lips and teeth continued to move, tracing a line from neck to nipple, finding the well known scar and following it like a street on a map. Zoro twitched and cried out, his hands clenching into fists. Sanji moved down and took the swordsman's length fully into his mouth, only to come up immediately, tongue running up the hard erection as he did so.

Then he took another moment to sit back and admire the soft side of the swordsman. He could feel his own member leaking precum, getting off just at the sight of the first mate moaning and trembling at his touch, pinned down - though he was sure Zoro could force his way if he _really_ wanted to.

Zoro's eyes opened, glared up at Sanji. "Fuck...you...nngh..." The eyes closed again as Sanji's let one hand free to move again, pressing his still somewhat wet fingers into Zoro's opening.

He did all the normal preparations, slowly, ever so slowly adding another finger. Zoro's hands started to claw at the floor beneath him. Scissoring. Twisting. Everything he could think of. And then he pulled the fingers out, braced himself, and shoved forward, enveloping himself in the sweet tightness.

Zoro arched back, screamed something unintelligible. Sanji pulled out and thrust again, leaning down to lick Zoro's lips, which opened and moaned. He set a pace, lost himself in the powerful bliss, losing his vision for split seconds only for it come back, making him wonder if he was imagining it.

He knew Zoro was muttering things, names - his name? -, biting his lip and moaning to keep it quiet. A voice left his own mouth and he realized he was whispering things, too. He was about to try deciphering his own words when a warm substance squirted against his stomach and he looked down to see that Zoro had come already.

He grimaced, muttered some insult about the swordsman's stamina, before his brain caught up and he growled, "You were first." Just as he came himself, losing it and falling forward in a tangled mess of limbs and sweat.

Between the pants, he heard Zoro growl something back at him. "Yeah, first to admit the fucking truth."

Sanji closed his eyes and pulled out so he could roll away from the sweaty swordsman. He didn't even want to think about those words right now, didn't even want to decipher their meaning. He just wanted to keep it at sex and think of nothing else. That was all he could handle. That was all he wanted to handle.

And screw the marimo for daring to think of more.


End file.
